


4. Rivalry

by Iolre



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/Iolre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Sherlock, you cannot continue to blow up the flat. Basically a day in John’s life with some fluffy, friendly banter. Set a couple months after John and Sherlock get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Rivalry

“No, Sherlock.”

“John, that’s so boring!”

“I said no. Eat your breakfast.”

“Boring.” John could hear Sherlock huffing and throwing himself on the couch, although his back was to the man. John sighed as he stirred the eggs, making sure they were cooking evenly.

“Mrs. Hudson threatened to have us evicted after the last experiment you did blew up. Do you want to repeat that?”

“I did get rather good results, you know.”

“Or you would have, if you hadn’t blown them up.”

“Details, John. Details.”

John snorted, scrambling the eggs further and dividing them evenly into bowls. He sighed and shifted the balance so more were in his bowl. He was hungry this morning, and it would be a fight to get Sherlock to eat. It was every morning.

Being the astute military man he was, John was able to refrain from using the frying pan to beat the sneaky six-foot consulting detective who snuck up on him and wrapped his arms teasingly around his waist. It was a hard-won battle, however. “Sherlock!”

“Yes?” he purred, his arms firmly wrapped around the stockier man who was standing by the sink.

“I’m still going to make you eat your breakfast, you know.” John turned slightly in Sherlock’s grasp to eye him. Sherlock huffed, grabbed his bowl and stalked to the table, sitting down in a flurry of papers. John turned about and picked up his own bowl, standing by the sink and watching Sherlock eat the food as fast as he could.

“Boring, John,” Sherlock declared, slamming the empty bowl down on the table and stalking off to his room. John merely shook his head and picked up the bowl, bringing it back to the sink where he proceeded to wash the dishes. With Sherlock in one of his moods, John never  
knew what the day would bring. It could be anything from a day full of cases to a day full of absolutely nothing. It had been a year since Sherlock had come back into John’s life, and merely a couple months since they had declared themselves as the thing everyone had assumed them to be – a couple.

Sherlock was still tentative about their relationship, in a way. While he embraced his side of it, he sometimes worried that John wasn’t happy, or wasn’t getting enough out of it. These episodes amused John while at the same time warming his heart. Sherlock wasn’t one much  
for feelings, so when he did worry, John knew it was genuine.

Walking over to the table, John took his normal spot, where his laptop was crammed into the small space that was free of Sherlock’s belongings. The chemistry set was starting to bubble again, which was slightly concerning. John wasn’t exactly sure what was in there. Most of  
the chemicals came from Mycroft, and John was honest with Sherlock in that he didn’t really want to know exactly what they were. Sometimes it was better for all involved that John didn’t know what body parts and chemicals were being utilized for the various experiments in their flat.

John glanced over at the counter and walked over to grab the notes he had made from the most recent case they had solved.. He had missed blogging and was glad that the fuss over their relationship had calmed down, as the resulting traffic had crashed his blog several times over. “Sherlock, your test tubes are starting to move on their own!” John called. He did not want to be caught in the cross-fire when they exploded. With Sherlock, lately, it was a when, not an if. Apparently Mycroft had intercepted a shipment of particularly explosive chemicals and Sherlock had wiggled his way into getting his hands on some of the more dangerous ones.

That had led to a particularly colorful explosion a couple weeks ago. That had ended with DI Lestrade having to spend three hours quizzing Sherlock and John about the nature of his experiments until he determined that it was indeed Sherlock who caused the explosion and not someone who had a more nefarious reason. Even Mrs. Hudson had been interviewed. The  
fuss was enough that she had threatened to evict them if they blew up part of the flat again. While John took it seriously, he doubted that Sherlock did. Sherlock never did.

John was typing and consulting his notes occasionally when he felt arms slide around his shoulder and a nose poke itself in his ear. “Hello,” he murmured, still mostly distracted. A scent caught his notice and he frowned. “Were you burning something in there?” The arms and face  
withdrew rather quickly.

“Oh, of course not.” John turned around to see Sherlock checking out his clothes and twisting a part of his lapel to hide a burnt part of his top. His eyebrows rose.

“Oh really,” John said, fighting to keep a straight face.

“Of course not.” Sherlock fought to maintain a serious expression and failed. He shrugged, almost not sure if John was mad at him or not. It was times like these that he got tentative around John, never sure if he was offended or not.

John stood up and smiled. He wrapped an arm around the taller man’s neck and kissed him gently on the cheek. Their relationship was still new, the gestures minimal, yet he could feel Sherlock relax under the half-embrace. Too late he felt Sherlock’s muscles shift under his clothes before he was the one pinned to the wall, Sherlock kissing him, moving easily against his mouth.

Two could play at this game, John thought. He shifted his stance slightly enough to tilt Sherlock off balance and counter attacked, leaving Sherlock’s mouth to trail kisses up and down his jaw line as his fingers teasingly traced the high cheekbones. Slowly John stopped, satisfied. He was feeling better, as was Sherlock, their argument that morning soothed – for now. John knew they would repeat the same steps, the same dance the following day.

John was caught off guard when Sherlock quickly grasped him and tipped him over onto the couch. Damn him and his height. Sherlock grinned wickedly at him and nibbled gingerly on his lip before hopping off, standing John up and making a show out of straightening his mussed jumper. Quite pleased with himself, he grinned cheekily and headed over to his room. John watched him go, a bit surprised at the give and take, the rivalry between them when it came to outdoing each other. John was careful to only go as fast as Sherlock was comfortable with. “I’m still taking that Bunsen burner, you know!” he yelled him, dusting off his own clothes.

“Boring, John!” Shaking his head, John trudged after his friend. Didn’t want him burning down the house this time.


End file.
